kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlord
Starlord is an evil godly being who tried to take over Dream Land. Of course, he was stopped by Kirby. History He was originally just a star in space, but one day an evil wizard used a spell to turn the star into Starlord who was originally called Starry. But soon, Starry used the evil wizard's wand, and went corrupt by its power. He then became the monstrosity he is today, and killed the evil wizard. But then, a heroic ancestor of Kirby sealed Starlord in a star shaped rock(the Artifact), where Starlord will spend 100,000 years in. But then, Kirby accidentally broke the rock, freeing Starlord to rampage in the real world once again. But Starlord then defeated by Kirby, who sent Starlord in another dimension with the Artifact. The Artifact then destroyed itself, shattering, but not realeasing Starlord. Deathicus, who watched Starlord be beaten by Kirby, decided to revive Starlord. This way, he could possess Starlord's body, and become even more powerful. He put this plan into action, and after a while, he revived Starlord. Starlord tried to destroy Kirby and Jane, but got possessed by Deathicus. After Deathicus(possessing Starlord's body) was defeated, Starlord's body shattered into pieces, each piece going to a different fragment of the Artifact. VS. Starlord When Kirby enters the area you battle Starlord in, the area looks normal. But then Starlord comes out of a sparking glowing star shaped portal, and the battle begins. Starlords first attacks are shooting stars, shooting eye beams, and trying to grab Kirby and smash him into the ground. Kirby has to attack the hands to damage Starlord, and when Starlord reaches 50% health, the hands explode, leaving only the stars the hands were attatched to roll on the ground and go off screen. Then Starlord will use the orange spheres of his to smash Kirby, and shoot faster moving eye beams and shoot stars that will follow Kirby. Kirby has to damage the spheres to damage Starlord, and when all the spheres are destroyed, Starlord will have only 20% health left, and this time Starlord will fly around the screen, shooting stars and eye beams. You have to damage his body in this fase, and once you deal enough damage, he'll have 1% health left. But then he'll start healing himself, and if you don't use the Artifact(which is given to you) he'll heal and use a unavoidable attack on Kirby, which is an instant K.O.. When Kirby uses the Artifact, Starlord will be defeated, and the battle ends. Forms Starry This was the form he originally had, before he became more powerful. It was the size of Kirby, and looked more innocent than his other forms. Main This is his most powerful form. He gained this form when he went corrupt with the power of the magician's staff. Deathilord/Staricus This was the form Starlord had when being possessed by Deathicus. It is twice as powerful as normal Starlord, and can do many new things. Trvia *Starlord has a fighting style similar to Magolor/EX, and Magolor Soul. *The is a glitch that occures when you go to the pause menu screen ten times fast, which will cause Starlord(except for the orange spheres and eyes) to become invisible, allowing you to see the backround. *Starry resembles Mr. Star. Gallery Starry.png|Starry Starlord.jpg|Starlord Starlord New.jpg|Another version of Starlord Deathilord:Staricus.png|The Deathicus possessed Starlord. Category:Shacho Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Category:Final Boss Category:Kirby: Starry Battles Category:Kirby: Starry Battles 2 Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Enemies Category:Enemy Category:Badge